


WATATOPS

by jajamyeons



Category: EXO
Genre: Ayuda, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Ka - Freeform, Llyan - Freeform, M/M, TNX, Top - Freeform, kalat, lang, sana - Freeform, wala
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajamyeons/pseuds/jajamyeons
Summary: Buong buhay ni Llyan (Baekhyun) naniwala siyang TOP siya kaya lang kailangan niyang tumira sa isang dorm(TUMIRA?!) kasama si Chase (Chanyeol) na partner niya sa thesis at kaagaw niya sa pagiging BIG TOP ENERGYAlternate Summary: Thesis every friday pero momol session in between, paano pag magkasama na sila sa isang bahay? Are they ready for more?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	WATATOPS

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first smut this 2021 sabihin niyo salamat chase at llyan! ps;; hindi na ako marunong mag sulat new year na kasi so new me??!! sana mag enjoy kayo kasi hinahasa ko na ang aking skills mag narrate para sa #cumback ng #jakian 
> 
> Happy Birthday Ate Jem!! advance kasi sa 01.10 pa 'yun 😅 
> 
> >> enjoy po!

Mula sa Cavite ay dala dala na nila ang ilang gamit ni Llyan for school dahil nga napa payag siya ng ate niyang mag dorm na lang sa Maynila matapos ng Sampung Pilitan. Napagpasyahan nilang ipakarga na lang sa truck ang iba pang gamit ni Llyan dahil Hindi ito magkakasya lahat sa sasakyan ni Chase

Bago makarating sa dorm na ay dumaan muna sila sa SNR para bumili ng pizza.

Llyan's Favorite 

Pagkarating nila sa dorm ay nag pahinga lang ang dalawa, si Llyan na humiga agad sa kama ni Chase kaya no choice ang isa na sa sofa sa living room mag pahinga. After 30 minutes nap ay nag decide si Chase na maliligo muna siya habang si Llyan naman ay tahimik na nag aayos ng kaniyang sarili bago kumain ng merienda 

Matapos ang halos kalahating oras ay biglang narinig ni Llyan na tinatawag siya ni Chase

"Llyan!" Malakas na sigaw nito pero walang sumagot kaya sinubukan niyang muli.

"Llyan, kukunin mo ba yung towel o lalabas akong nakahubad dito?" pang bblackmail nito sa isa

Sa loob loob ni Chase ay tawang tawa siya samantalang si Llyan naman ay hindi malaman kung susunod ba siya o hindi dahil hindi pwede na inuutusan lang siya ni Chase, siya ang TOP in all aspects remember?

"I will count 1 to 3 pag wala pa din, You're giving no choice." 

Si Llyan naman na nag eenjoy sa pagkain ng hawaiian pizza ay napa ikot ang mata at bahagya pang ginulo ang buhok dahil kanina pa ayaw tumigil ni Chase sa kaka sigaw. 

"Pasigawin kaya kita sa paraang gusto ko?" Llyan mumbles to himself bago dumiretcho sa likod ng pinto ng kwarto ni Chase para kunin ang towel

Pag pasok ni Llyan sa kwarto ay lalong kumunot ang noo niya sa nakita

"Park! Wala dito yung towel mo?" Sigaw nito mula sa kwarto ngunit wala atang narinig ang isa dahil rinig niya ang pag bilang ni Chase ng "Isa" mula sa loob ng banyo

Tangina nito ha? Sa isip isip pa niya

Humugot na lang ng kahit anong towel si Llyan sa cabinet at nagmamadaling makalapit sa banyo

Kumatok ito ng dalawang beses at nang marinig niya na ang pagbukas ng pinto ay binaling niya ang tingin niya sa ibang direksyon

"Thanks" malalim na boses na sambit ni Chase at laking gulat ng isa ng bigla siyang hilahin nito papasok sa banyo ng walang kalaban laban

Halos mapamura naman si Llyan dahil sa gulat dahil una, basa ang sahig at pangalawa, baka pati siya mabasa na dahil kitang kita niya ang topless na katawan ni Chase na may tumu-tulo pang kaunting tubig dahil kakatapos lang nito mag shower

Napa lunok si Llyan ng isandal siya ni Chase sa pader ng banyo

Tangina, ang bango talaga ng body wash ni Chase. Amoy palang parang luluhod ka na. Sa isip isip ni Llyan pero gusto niyang alisin 'yung last part

"Masarap ba yung pizza sa SnR?" Gustong sipain ni Llyan si Chase dahil dadalhin siya sa banyo para lang itanong kung masarap ang pizza?

"I don't know? Tikman mo para malaman mo" Inis na sagot nito sa binata at umaktong aalis na but Chase is quick enough para hawakan ang braso nito making him to stop moving

"Okay" Chase said before claiming the laters lips as he wants to taste the pizza in a different manner

Matapos ang ilang Segundo ay humiwalay ito sa labi ng isa at umakto pang tila nag-iisip

"Masarap pala pizza sa SnR pag may ka-share 'no? Ako lang kasi mag-isa lagi eh" sambit nito kasabay ng nakaaakit na ngiti

Tila nagdilim ang paningin ni Llyan. Hindi siya papayag na ginaganito dahil hindi siya pinalaking ganoon. Natatapakan ang kaniyang TOP EGO and in one snap, he managed to change their positions. He's the one now pinning Chase on the wall. He then first licked Chase's neck before starts kissing it and even biting it like a hungry wolf

"Sige, ipakita mo kung paano kang umungol na parang isang puta" natawa naman si Chase sa narinig kaya mabilis niyang pinisil ang pwet ni Llyan gamit ang dalawa niyang kamay 

"Tangina" Llyan moaned dahil sa pag pisil ni Chase ng pwetan niya ay kasabay din nito pag pagtatama ng ari nila 

"Umungol ng parang puta? like you?" Natatawang saad ni Chase bago angkinin muli ang labi ng isa and Llyan took the opportunity para ipulupot ang braso niya sa leeg ng isa. 

Sarap na sarap sila sa mainit nilang laplapan sa pader ng banyo, ang kaninang tuyong damit ni Llyan ngayon at medyo basa na din dahil dikit na dikit ang katawan ni Chase sa kaniya. The latter starts kissing his neck, randam ni Llyan ang mainit na dila nito sa balat niya at napa pikit nalang ng simulang sipsipin ni Chase ang leeg niya 

"You like that?" 

Instead of answering, huminga ng malalim si Llyan at bahagyang sinabunutan ang buhok ng isa. Nasiyahan naman si Chase sa reaction ni Llyan kaya itinuon niya muli ang atensyon sa leeg ng binata habang ipinasok niya naman ang isa niyang kamay sa tshirt nito 

"Take this is off?" Mabilis na tumango si Llyan kaya't itinigil muna ni Chase ang ginagawang pagpapak sa leeg niya at hinubad ang tshirt nito 

Hindi alam ni Chase ngunit ng makita niya ang hubad na katawan ni Llyan ay lalo siyang tinigasan. Mahina siyang napa mura dahil kitang kita niya ang pinkish nipples ni Llyan na ngayon ay tigas na tigas na na para bang hinihikayat siyang sipsipin ito which he did

Mabilis na inilapit ni Chase ang mukha sa dibdib ni Llyan para simulang dilaan ang paligid ng utong nito. Napa liyad naman si Llyan ng maramdaman ang mainit na bibig ni Chase sa nipples niya

"Shit" 

Mahinang mura ni Llyan dahil matapos kagatin ni Chase ang utong niya ay sinipsip naman ito ng binata na akala mo ay parang sanggol na uhaw na uhaw sa gatas, ang kabilang kamay naman ay binibigyang pansin ang kabilang utong niya. Llyan doesn't know where to put his frustrations dahil libog na libog na siya. This is their first time doing this, madalas kasi ay momol lang tapos pag hindi napigilan ay igagala lang nila ang kamay sa katawan ng isa't isa and that's it hindi katulad ngayon

Nang mag sawa si Chase sa pag sipsip sa utong ni Llyan na ngayon ay pulang pula na at basa ng laway, ibinaling niya naman ang atensyon sa leeg nito bago siniilin ng halik ang labi ni Llyan na kanina pa naka buka dahil sa sarap na nararamdaman. 

Noong una ay mabagal pa ang halikan nila hangang sa dahan dahang iginagalaw ni Llyan ang bewang niya para mag tama ang mga ari nila

"Tangina, ang sarap mo" 

Out of frustration na sambit ni Chase sa binatang nasa harap niya. Napa ungol pa ito dahil hinawakan bigla ni Llyan ang tite niyang kanina pa bumubukol sa shorts niya. Tila ba nakuha ng huli ang sagot na gusto niya kaya naman mabilis nitong ipinasok ang kamay sa loob ng brief ni Chase

"Ang tigas tigas mo na" Puri ni Llyan habang tamad na ginagala ang kamay sa tite ng isa

Naka pikit pa din si Chase habang dinarama ang kamay ni Llyan sa tite niya. Kapansin pansin din ang malalalim na hininga nito lalo na't hinahalikan ni Llyan ang leeg niya. Walang ano-ano'y tumigil ito sa paghalik sa kanya at tinangal ni ang shorts na suot niya 

"Sagabal" Sagot ni Llyan at halos mag laway siya ng makita kung gaano kalaki ang tite na nasa harap niya

Hindi lang pala borta rold amen si Chase, isa din siyang big dick energy

Out of nowhere ay biglang lumuhod si Llyan sa harapan ni Chase, na siya namang ikinagulat nito

"What are you --- Ah Shit!" 

Napatigil si Chase sa kung ano man ang sasabihin niya dahil hinahawakan ni Llyan ang tite niya gamit ang isang kamay at binasa pa ito gamit ang dila niya. Nang makuntento na si Llyan, dahan dahan niyang pinag laruan ang ulo ng alaga ni Chase, making sure na mabibigyan ito ng tamang atensyon bago isubo ang kalahati habang ang kanyang kamay ay jinajakol ito at tinutulungan ang bibig niya. Napa sabunot nalang si Chase dahil sa ginawa ni Llyan dahil ito ang unang beses na may mag bibigay ng blow job sakanya 

"Sarap?" Saglit na tumigil si Llyan sa pag bibigay ng blowjob ngunit ang kamay ay patuloy na jinajakol ang isa

Tumango lang si Chase as he guided the latter's head para ipagpatuloy ang ginagawa kanina, which Llyan gladly did. Ang sarap sarap ng tite ni Chase, malaki, mahaba tapos mataba. Just by thinking and feeling the dick's size inside his mouth pakiramdam niya ay lalabasan na siya. 

Kahit maluha-luha na sa laki nito ay mas binilisan pa ni Llyan ang ginagawang pag subo sa binata lalo na't habang nilalabas pasok niya sa bibig ang tite ng isa ay sinasabayan ito ni Chase ng bahagyang pag tira sa bibig niya 

"Lalabasan na ako, Llyan. Fuck!" Gigil na napa sabunot si Chase sa binatang naka luhod sakaniya habang mas binilisan ang pag bayo sa bibig nito

A few more thrust ay nilabasan na si Chase sa bibig ni Llyan.Ikinagulat niya pa ang sumunod na nangyari dahil nilunok nito ang lahat ng tamod niya. Hindi nakapag pigil si Chase at tininayo niya si Llyan at sinimulang halikan ng mas sabik kesa kanina, not minding the fact na pinagsasaluhan nila ang tamod niya. Habang nag lalaplapan ay bumaba ang kamay ni Chase sa shorts ni Llyan at saka hinubad ito. Katulad ng ginawa ng isa kanina, hinawakan niya ito at sinimulang itaas baba kaya napa kagat si Llyan sa lowerlip ni Chase

"Bibigyan mo din ba ako ng blow job?" 

"Gusto mo ba?" Sasagot na sana si Llyan sa tanong ni Chase ng bigla itong mag salita muli

"Gusto mo bang tirahin kita?" 

"I hate you!" 

Napa tawa naman si Chase dahil sa cute na reaction ni Llyan. Ipag pipilitan pa din ba nito na Top siya kahit naka luhod na siya sa harap ng binata kanina?


End file.
